el duelo de dick
by batiluca27
Summary: en este cuento se hara un poco mas pesado pero deja moraleja espero que les guste


El duelo de Dick

* * *

En esta historia todos los hijos de Dick y Conner Damián incluido ven que algo grande estaba por comenzar espero que les guste

* * *

Narrador: Han pasado 3 años de la celebración de sacrificio y intento de destrucción fallido de la familia más sin embargo las cosas darán un giro de 180 grados en el cual Dick tendrá hijos y será con el que menos se lo imagina.

* * *

Dick: Han pasado varios años desde este hecho que mi vida cambio sin embargo ocurrió algo que no me había pasado en años estaba dormido y empecé a recordar algo que había perdido era el día del circo en el cual tenía 4 años y medio y era momentos antes del cambio pero no es todo también veo como pasa todo el cómo me sentí entonces vi el sueño semi completo porque me desperté antes de mi final cuando lo hice note que estaba en mi cama junto a Con no podía creer lo que vi entonces me levante eso despertó al clon pero le dije que volviera a dormir que solo era yo el dudo pero me hizo caso ya que lo necesitaba Salí de la habitación y fui a la sala para meditar un poco del pasado cuando baje encontré un plato de galletas con una nota que decía lo siguiente:

* * *

 _Maestro Dick_

 _Supongo que aún no recuerda del todo_

 _Lo que ha pasado antes de su cambio de vida pero me imagino que si lee esta carta esta noche será porque comenzó a recordar y ha tenido en su sueño el recuerdo espero que después de este pequeño refrigerio nocturno pueda descansar un poco_

 _Sin más que decir se despide un servidor._

* * *

Esa nota para mí era todo un recordatorio que Alfred estaría ahí cuando un miembro de la familia lo necesitaba por cualquier motivo me cogí las galletas y fui a buscar un poco de leche entonces me encontré otro mensaje también de Alfred junto con el vaso pero este decía otra cosa que hizo reír y era:

* * *

 _Maestro Dick_

 _Por esta noche deje los dos utensilios dentro del lavaplatos e intentar descansar_

 _Espero que recuerde mi pequeña broma_

 _No dejes que te muerdan los murciélagos pues añádele_

 _Tigres, ardillas, osos_

 _Sin más que decir se despide un servidor_

* * *

Aquello me hizo recordar mis días en el circo entonces pensé que debería viajar un tiempo para reencontrarme con lo perdido pero entonces tendría que ir a donde ha ido el circo antes de ese giro de vida aunque también debería ir a la ciudad de salto porque algo allí me llama supongo que todo tiene un inicio y un final.

* * *

Mientras pensé en esto sentí unos pasos era mi padre entre padres mi guardián, padre, mentor, amigo y primera persona de confianza Bruce.

* * *

Bruce: Me desperté con una visión la cual era mi primer cachorro que se iba a ir con pocas cosas eso no lo iba a permitir si podía evitar vi que llegue a tiempo porque el parecía pensarlo pero con un brillo que me dio la razón de que lo iba a hacer vi que él estaba cogiendo cosas de llevarse yo le pregunte cuál era su plan y porque pero no me prepare para la que me dio

* * *

Dick: Ya sabía que él iba a cuestionarme pero le dije la verdad que esto era lo que tenía que hacer me abrazo y me dijo que tuviera cuidado que me estaría esperando en nuestro inicio asentí y me fui sabiendo que no dije adiós a nadie más que bruce.

* * *

Conner: Han pasado 3 meses desde que Dick mi compañero se había ido para cumplir con su pasado pero en ese tiempo también vinieron las moiras que nos dijeron que Dick ya estaba en camino a nuestro reencuentro pero que está atrapado por el tribunal de los búhos y está siendo abusado por otro talón con otro porque él esta como un sumiso a pesar que es fuerte y esas me dijeron que aparte de ese bestia no era abusado por nadie más eso me enrabieto tanto que fui a su búsqueda porque era solo mío y no más.

* * *

Dick en forma talón: Estoy cansado de seguir las ordenes de mi nuevo señor eso se debe a que él es de los pocos sobrevivientes del tribunal y según las reglas un talón nuevo es entrenado para cumplir con su meta y matar a su maestro sin embargo este talón lo crie yo así que es como yo me imagine que sería mas no puedo dejarlo ya que contra resta lo que soy porque además nació de mi odio pero en comparación a mí él es mortal más yo no lo quiero matar así que el aprovecho eso me abuso y violo mas no puedo hacer nada excepto dejarme ser además me duele pero no puedo dejarle acercarse a los bebes espero que hoy se valla y pueda estar unas horas en paz.

* * *

Talón: llame a mi compañero para mi pequeño ritual porque mañana me voy y lo amenace como siempre y él se estiro para mí y lo aproveche al máximo le obligue a quedarse quieto lo ate y picotee hasta que me dejo sus tetillas o si lo hice mío y después le toque su pene con mi lengua y se vino luego le abuse la boca pero no el trasero el chupo todo después repetí en las tetillas solo para saciarme luego lo deje en el armario el despertaría después así que ahora me voy.

* * *

Conner: Encontré a ese mal nacido debido a la esencia de Dick Damián vio una sonrisita de suficiencia y eso nos hizo a los dos atacar a muerte le alcanzamos y atacamos con todo él estaba débil mas no parecía que le importara eso más las palabras que dijo mentalmente me enojo y cuando él iba a herirme apareció una bala y le mato fue Jackson dando a entender que nadie hace daño a su familia y se va de rosas luego me dijo que fuera con Damián a donde estaba Dick que nos necesitaba más que a Bruce, le hice caso porque era verdad entonces seguí el aroma de ese mal nacido hasta una

* * *

casa Dami me pregunto qué vamos a hacer le dije que vamos a entrar eso hicimos y lo que vi me atemorizo eran niños Dami vio eso y se acercó a ellos y entonces sentimos palabras mentales eso me asombro porque eran pequeños:

* * *

Pequeños Talones: De nuevo ocurrió maldito ojala alguien lo mate y papi este bien han pasado 8 horas y vemos a papi muy herido pero aun así él nos dio de comer vimos que él se fue al armario a descansar pero sin curar las heridas.

* * *

Eso nos entristeció mucho sin embargo pudimos ver un rayo de recuerdos de papi nosotros solo veíamos eso y supimos que era lo que sentía piamos para decirle que estamos con él y que descansara nosotros igual eso lo relajo un poco y se fue a descansar y nosotros también lo hicimos habían pasado unas horas cuando sentimos intrusos pero sentíamos que

* * *

eran buenos o solo uno porque tenía un aura rara así que procedimos a mostrar nuestra información cuando acabamos pensamos que íbamos a morir pero nos rodearon dándonos calorcito de un familia entonces le dijo a su acompañante que buscara a Dick y ante que pudiéramos preguntar él nos hizo un pequeño resumen y nos mantuvo cerca.

* * *

Damián: NO maldito malnacido mi pobre baba estaba herido y encima tenía hijos pero yo no voy contra ellos porque al final fueron víctimas en esto seguro que en casa les aceptarían vi que Conner lo saco y lo puso contra su pecho me dio la orden de ayudarle primero colocando a los peque a su lado después curándole vimos como los tres canturreaban un poco para ayudarnos y cuando acabamos vimos que los estomaguitos de ellos gruñeron entonces vimos a los ojos de Dick y él

* * *

se asustó pero sb le tranquilizo y me pidieron que buscara comida encontré unas vallas y les hice crema al principio dudaron pero al ver que baba les hizo una asentimiento de confianza comenzaron a comer se enrosco entorno a SB y él se puso a silbar una melodía entonces vi que ellos querían intimidad pero los peques dijeron que no pero baba solo

* * *

asintió y vi que ellos no estaban de acuerdo pero al final no tuvimos de otra mientras eso me lleve a los peque a bañar y vi que tenían heridas pero por respeto me los lleve a otro lugar y comencé a mostrarles cosas y ellos se sorprendieron mucho de su similitud a él y ellos me mostraron todo desde luego enfurecí

* * *

Pero no fui contra ellos sino que me comí mi ira y los evalué y vi que se asemejan a nosotros y pude sentir que eran inmortales pero aún eran frágiles volví a la sala y vimos que estaban en paz me acerque a ellos con los chiquitos y ellos vieron la felicidad en su padre y yo estuve de acuerdo en eso los íbamos a dejar pero oímos una voz que nos decía vais a seguir ahí o vendréis aquí ellos dudaron pero yo me acerque y ellos pensaron que habría problemas pero al final no fue así y pudimos ir a dormir.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente todos nos levantamos y vimos a mi 1 padre biológico que tenía a los demás con el eso estaba asustando a los pequeños talones y me puse frente a ellos pero vi que Bruce recogió a mi padre sustituto en brazos y vi que lloro y sentí que dijo su nombre y que le habíamos extrañado y él le contesto que estaba cansado y con miedo cuando acabaron todos lo llevaron donde lesley para que se revisara a Dick mi tío el dios del mar al ver a su hijo en ese estado planifico ir a ver al que le hizo daño desde luego él no iba a ir a por sus nietos él iba contra el causante de todo vi como mi padre les presento a los peque y vi que los otro se acercaron despacio para que ellos se hicieran el paso ellos

* * *

dudaron pero al ver que yo me acerque me imitaron entonces lo entendí ellos me imitaron porque de momento era el adulto le pedí a Roul que se acercara ya que él ha estado en esto y así lo hizo luego se fueron acercando y ellos comenzaron a socializar ellos mostraron todo telepáticamente y rezaban que no les atacaran pero en vez de eso sintieron a todos apoyándoles a seguir adelante y ellos se sintieron en casa que era la idea.

* * *

Después de un momento Alfred les dio de comer, la abuela les baño y puso un pijama se veían lindos les dije que luego iríamos al hospital para ver a Baba pero iríamos un grupo pequeño bueno no tan pequeño pero eran los de siempre espero que se adapten pronto.

* * *

Para estar con el cuando llegamos vimos que bruce estaba ahí y dijo que nuestro padre y guardián estaba bien pero que el mal nacido le dejo un último bebe pero se parecía a nosotros en más de un sentido que él no estaba recuperado en cuanto sus poderes, su barreras voluntad y emociones físicamente está bien pero mentalmente le falta sanar debido al

* * *

idiota bruce nos mostró al peque y vi como el veía a sus hermanos yo que lleve a mis hermanos clones en uno de mis hombros para ceder el otro a los talones les gusto verle y el tembló más se dejó estar y vio que podía ser feliz

* * *

Pregunte por todos si podríamos verle Bruce asintió sabiendo que era para quedarnos a dormir pero más tranquilos cuando entramos vimos que ya nos esperaban para descansar en paz al fin yo me puse contra él y los pequeños igual no

* * *

me importaba tanto Terry,Matt,Carly, Todd ,Darkre,Roul,y el resto de los hijos se acomodaron para dormir después solo me deje llevar sabiendo que estaba en familia.

* * *

Dick: Estoy feliz porque estoy de nuevo con mi familia además que todos mis hijos estaban felices de estar dentro de la familia además de que vi cómo se los trataron me reí feliz y vi que iba a haber un futuro mejor para ellos y para mi.

* * *

Epílogo:

* * *

Tiana: Ya han pasado 4 años que es lo que tengo actualmente estoy teniendo educación en casa debido a mi forma talón ahora tengo una familia grande además de que son vigilantes y más cosas esta noche voy de patrulla además que papá dijo que podríamos entrar a formar parte de un grupo de héroes más tarde estoy emocionada.

* * *

Tato: Ya había acabado la patrulla y mañana vamos a entrar en un grupo donde tendríamos un poco de libertad cosa que está bien mientras este con mis hermanos no me importa ver hacia el futuro.


End file.
